Trust is Created to be Broken
by driven-minds
Summary: Robin's had a really tiring day. Wait, how many days has it been exactly? After 2 missions back-to-back, Robin just wants to have a good rest. But the world is giving him otherwise as he is forced to save his family but most importantly, himself. But from what exactly? Surely, he can deal with it. Can he?
1. Chapter 1

The icy-cold night seemed to last for an eternity for the little bird. At first, he was over the moon as batman had finally brought him on a mission. It had been so long ever since he had joined the young justice team, that he was able to get some personal crime-fighting time with the dark knight himself. Moreover, Kid Flash; as much as he was his best friend, was getting rather pesky and infuriating for the boy wonder. There was only so much Robin could handle. Robin gave a brief smirk as he gave a flying kick to his attacker on his right.

"On your left," a dark and ominous voice boomed over this thoughts. Hearing this, Robin gave a sharp head turn to the left to find another attacker sprinting towards him, almost in a maniac manner. The boy wonder quickly swerved away from the on-coming punch and proceeded to skillfully take the man down with a frontflip and punch combination.

'Man, im so going to get lectured after this,' thoughts raced through his mind as he glanced up to view Batman, who was in the midst of fighting. Batman was easily swinging and kicking down attackers from left and right. Batman almost made fighting crime look easy. Almost.

From the way Batman had commanded him, he knew that the dark knight was infuriated that his protegé was careless enough during the fight. Batman had high expectations for the boy; afterall, being powerless and human, they had to keep a high standard of fighting to fend off attacks. The mere fact that they live in Gotham, also stressed the importance of skill and precision to keep the Boy Wonder from getting killed. Robin gave a huff of anoyance. He wasnt mainly to be blamed. Their mission had lasted for nearly 16 was already so exhausted after the young justice mission a few hours before.

"Covert mission he said. It'd be over soon the said." Robin mumbled as the was tying up the last few goons that he had knocked out earlier. After typing up the goons, he assessed his wounds. The knife slash on his right torso was burning up. The glanced at it. It was bright red with blood and he could feel it pulsing. This chest hurt too. Probably cracked and bruised but doesnt hurt enough to be broken. Bruises littered his body and he was putting his body weight on this right leg and he had twisted his left in an awkward manner as he was fighting. As the placed his left arm over his right torso to conceal he pain of the knife wound, he though about how right Bruce was. He should have had his mind in the fight. Maybe he should get Alfred to check over his wounds later. His thoughts were cancelled almost instantly as he heard a grunt from across the warehouse.

The warehouse was dimly lit. There was barely any heat in the room as Gotham's electricity barely touched the abandoned warehouse. Well, most people thought it abandoned. Who knew, there was an illegal syndicate happening there. As there was barely enough electricity, the warehouse was extremely cold as it was a winter night. Robin shivered as he squinted his eyes to view the other side of the humongous warehouse. There, in the dark, Batman was just recovering from a punch in the face. Robins grip on his torso tightened and made a quick decision to run over and help his mentor and partner in justice. Robin was just like that. His willingness to help other people before himself would eventually be a bane towards him rather than a boon. This was one of the traits that allowed Batman to let the then 7 year old Dick Grayson to be the world-known Boy Wonder. His willingness to help the people that needed it without any intent to bring benefit for himself.

If anyone saw him run across the dark and ominous warehouse, it seems that hes limping rather than running. He knew he could never make it to Batman in time, so the witty Robin took out a batarang with his free hand and threw it at the last goon standing before Batman could get a fist into the man's face. A large grin was etched on Robin's face as the last of the goons fell face first on the cold, hard floor. Finally! They were done. Robin was so beat up and tired that he could just sleep on the floor of that warehouse itself. He felt so lethargic that he became so agitated to head home.

"Finally! Can we go now? I need to get home to finish up school work," Robin at this point wasnt even trying to hide the straight up lie he just told Batman. All because he was tired.

Robin gave his famous laugh as Batman stared at his protege. Robin could almost see Bruce's eyebrow raise up beneath his mask. The man with little words briefly nodded but said, "Give me a minute to find the other drug storage and inform Gordon where the drugs are located. Just go wait along the Bat-mobile. Be out in 5." How ironic.

Robin huffed and trudged slowly. As he walked away, Batman evaluated the boy. He was limping and there was blood. Bruce just wanted to treat his son's injuries but he had work to do. Afterall, the Batman doesnt show emotions but his face had the look of worry, hoping that Robin wasnt all too hurt enough. Robin is always fine. Hes always fine.

As the batmobile's engine roared and made its way to the cave, the adrenaline from the fight was slowly decrescending. The streets lights was made the atmosphere all so peaceful. Robin fell into a sleepy trance as he was looking out at the window. Dim orange lights from the streets lights kept on passing by. Robin was about to close his eyes when the voice from Bruce woke him up from his trance.

"What was that out there? You were not in your game. And look what that caused you. You could have easily avoided that man with the knife. You could have done better than that."

"Yeah, Im just really tired from the previous mission with the team at Metropolis. Got me really beat. You said that it was covert anyways. How come it ended with a fight?," Robin stated annoyingly. He just wanted to end the night, well, he didnt even know whether it was late night or early morning. Maybe it was 2.30am atleast.

The dark knight didnt answer the 13 year old boy. The whole drive was really quiet and it seemed to last years in Robin's perspective. Batman finally spoke,

"Does anything feel broken?"

"Nah, my ribs are probably bruised or cracked. Twisted my ankle too. The knife slash is nothing that Alfred cant fix."

"Ok. After Alfred gets you fixed up, go up to rest. I need to evaluate the drug syndicate from today. Seems as though they are creating a new drug from the few documents i have gotten from tonight."

As they arrived at the cave, Alfred was already waiting. It almost seemed that Alfred knew that at least one of the Bats was going to be injured because he was already prepared with medical aid. Maybe Bruce has called in beforehand to say that Robin was hurt. Or maybe Alfred was just so used to seeing the two boys that he raised, come back to the manor, hurt. Either way, this family was far from normal.

It seemed like hours that Alfred tend to his injuries.

"Maybe, Master Richard, you could stop squirming so that i may stitch your wound in a faster manner," said the old man.

Dick at this point, was still in his Robin costume. He was just so eager to change into his civvis that it was distracting him from the pain he felt from getting beaten up an hour ago. However, his eyes was focused on the man that was just a few feet away from him. Bruce, was sitting infront of the batcomputer, typing and investigating the whole way ever since they arrived. This cowl was removed and he was intently focused on the screen, but he was also distracted. At times, he glanced in the direction where Dick was sitting on the metal medical bed, still worried for the young boy.

Times like this Bruce questioned himself for his decision to allow the boy into this business. Yes, it was only right for the boy to receive justice towards Zucco for killing his parents. Bruce did not want his son ending up like him. His driving force to stopping crime was just out of anger and revenge. It was the only thing that was fueling him. Robin on the other hand, thankfully did not have the urge to seek revenge and justice. He gave Zucco another chance, instead of killing him. And that was the difference between the bat and the bird. Bruce didnt know if he made the right decision to allow him to fight alongside him. The main reason was because it was Gotham. Gotham never treated young,innocent boys like him well. The only way he could survive this rancid place was for Bruce to gear him up and prepare him for self-defence. Ofcourse, the crime-fighting duo would not even occur if Dick wasnt willing to join in. It was his choice afterall.

Bruce knew that Dick will be the better Batman or superhero he ever was.

As Bruce continued to type and investigate, the zeta-tubes brightened and announced the arrival of the man-of-steel. It didnt occur to him that Superman had arrived. It was rather, a norm as Superman loved to come by the batcave to either discuss about certain crimes or just to have a conversation with Dick. Dick loved this uncle. Clark certainly loved to boast to Bruce of how Dick viewed Superman as his favourite superhero. Bruce would always ignore the man, but deep inside he was extremely jealous.

At this point of time, Bruce wanted to reprimand Superman for coming at such a late hour. Furthermore, his arrival distracted him from his investigation. He much rather preferred a quiet cave, not a constantly mumbling Clark Kent in the way. As his swiveled his chair around, mouth opening, the sight infront of him shocked him.

"Uncle Clark? Are you okay?"

Superman was in his full costume. However, the way he was standing was really weird and somehow disturbing. The man-of-steel did not speak a word. He was standing so still, it almost seemed as though was a statue. His eyes, were looking pass the 3 men infront of him. What made it worse was this his usual blue eyes were replaced with a dark ominous red.

The intense screaming in Dick's head was constantly warning him to run. There was something really off about the man infront of him. He was just itching to run into Bruce's arms. Oh, just the wonderful safety of the man he trusted. It was a standoff and Bruce slowly made eye contact with Robin. It was a silent coversation between each other, Batman telling Robin to get to him. Robin slowly got up from his bed, and made his way carefully to his mentor. All signs of tiredness was gone as danger was lurking.

"Alfred, initiate plan 025. Call the justice league," Bruce said, making a few steps forward to the man-of-steel, and ensuring that Robin was right behind him.

Almost instantly after the command that Batman said, Superman came flying at the duo, forcing Batman to roll to the left and Robin to the right. The cave had changed atmosphere froma peaceful serenity to a whole lot of danger. Robin noticed Superman's eyes. They were completely souless and seemed like he was being controlled. Almost instantly, Robin whipped out his batarangs and flung it towards the direction of Superman.

The batarangs hit the target dead on the chest,but Superman barely flinched. Rather than hurting the man, it only enraged him. Superman focused on the boy 3 meters from him, about to leap onto the small boy when the batarangs exploded. It obviously did not do any harm but it distracted the man-of-steel. Distracted just enough for Batman to attack him from behind, pinning the man's head in a headlock.

"Clark, get a grip of yourself," Batman roared as Superman struggled against the tight arms that were squeezing him.

Superman easily got out of the headlock, and slammed Batman onto the wet, cave floor. Hit after hit, Batman endured. Superman's strength seemingly punching the man with full intent of hurt. Bruce managed to defend another punch with his arm and used the momentum to push Superman from himself.

At this point of time, Robin flew in and straight kicked the man from the back before throwing more batarangs. Robin knew he had to change tactics as his batarangs were completely useless. Robin and Batman needed to distract the Superman long enough for Alfred to retrive Kyptonite from their impenetrable vault just across the cave, and inform the Justice League. Who knew, Batman would have a plan to defeat Superman. Wait, ofcourse. Its Batman and he always has a plan.


	2. Chapter 2

It was as if time has slowed down. Robin was going through the motions. The white parts of his domino mask became small slits as he scrutinised the situation. Combat with Clark would be impossible without suffering injuries. Robin didn't really bothered about that. He had to save his family. He couldn't just sit by and watch his family die, again.

As fast as lightning, Robin armed himself with his combat staff and swinging it at the man that had just been pushed away from the dark knight. Time quickened again and Robin was blowing hits and blocking hits repeatedly. Superman was easily enough to block and avoid. Although he had brute strength, Robin had skill and agility. He was of course, taught by Batman. Furthermore, his acrobatic background had helped him massive. Robin was like a ninja, avoiding punches, sliding under the legs of the man-of-steel and attacking the man from the back.

However, as Robin tried to land another hit using his bo staff, Superman caught it by his right hand. His eyes were dangerously red. Robin could almost see fire in his eyes. Robin shivered and his heart continued beating in a fast manner. Robin's eyes widened in shock as Superman easily crushed part of the bo staff than was grasped in his hand. Robin was struggling against pulling back his staff from the man, however, was thrown off his balance and sent flying from the kick from Superman. Batman had already recovered from the hits from Clark and was running to the fight between the two. God, he was really frightened. Batman was not easily frightened. Sure, he had one or twice when Joker managed to get his hands on Robin. But Batman was never frightened until now. Although Superman has been mind-controlled a dozen times, it was nothing that Batman couldn't handle. Those days were before Dick joined the crime-fighting business. However, just looking at his small son trying to fend of the huge and muscular man, frightened him just as much. Oh how tiny he looked. As Batman was dashing towards the fight, Superman had thrown the boy off balance and sent flying. Batman was unable to move out of the way fast enough and the boy's body hit Batman. Batman wrapped his arms around the boy, trying to lessen the impact for the small boy as they well to the ground.

Dick's brain was beginning to feel hazy. Dick knew how strong Superman was, but being at the other end of it made him realise deeply about his brute strength. Dick thought that he would hit the cold hard floor, any second now. He felt an impact, but it was not hard and cold. Rather it felt warm and soft. When he opened his eyes again, he would see that he had hit Bruce and both of them had tumbled to the floor. His headache was beginning to get worse, his hearing because muffled and he could barely hear what Bruce was saying. It was a foggy mess. Ringing sound in his head. Only the word,"…Alfred".

Huh, Alfred? What about him? Where was he anyways? Robin's blurred vision ever slowly cleared. A pang of panic hit him when he had realised that Superman had changed targets, somehow knowing that Alfred was going to retrieve Kryptonite and call the league on the main Bat computer. Across the Batcave, Superman had already cornered poor Alfred to a cave wall. It was like a predator had caught its prey. Superman managed to land a few hits to the frail, old man. However, Alfred was not as helpless as imagined. He managed to dodge a few hits. Considering the amount of kidnappers that entered the mansion to kidnap Dick and the abundance amount of times that robbers tried to ransack the house, Alfred had learned to defend himself. But against Superman? No way, but his experience had earned him a few more minutes. Robin just wanted to get up, but his body was screaming in pain. His stitches that Alfred had done, had opened up. He knew that when he felt liquid seeping out and an all too familiar burning sensation. His ankle was worse for wear. That throw made his ankle swell up even more than before. He could barely breathe. Each time he did, there was this insane amount of pain. Did his ribs give out on him? Probably. Was it going to stop him from stopping Superman from hurting his family? Probably cursed under his breath. He had to think of something. Alfred was about to get killed by Uncle Clark and Batman is in no shape to be getting up anytime soon.

"Oh come on. Can't this day just end already," Robin muttered under his breath.

With the last ounce of strength he had, he stood up, left had on his knife wound. His equipped his grapple-gun with his right hand, shooting it at the cave wall above the 2 men. He allowed the grapple-gun to guide him through the air, towards the direction of Superman. Superman had his back on the young boy since he was focused on Alfred. Just as Robin's two feet hit the back of the red cape, Superman turned around and whacked Robin mid-air, causing the boy to change direction and to the right of the cave. Robin landed hard on the Bat-computer. Sparks flying everywhere as the impact cause a large dent in the Computer.

That must hurt more than the first time. Gosh, Robin would definitely feel that tomorrow morning.

Robin was successful to change Superman's target to him again. That was his initial plan, after all. Now what? He only angered the man-of-steel even more. In a split second decision, Robin kick forward one of the movable desk chairs beside the Bat-computer with his right leg. He then removed a few of his smoke pellets from his belt, quickly throwing it to the ground. Superman had used his eye beams to split the chair into two before it had knocked into him. It was a good distraction because when the man looked up, Robin was gone in the smoke. The smoke had moved around Superman, so he had a difficult time manoeuvring through. The boy managed to swing himself towards Alfred. The man was down and bruises covered his body, a bruised left eye too. Robin proceeded to pick up the man who was half conscious. He winced, it hurt to carry Alfred body weight when he was already placing his weight on his right leg. His legs were getting wobbly but he pursued on, knowing that the mini distraction would only last a minute or so. He needed to get Alfred out of the cave first. He was less capable of surviving Superman's wrath compared to Bruce and himself.

Luck was on their side as the zeta-tube in the Batcave was in close proximity from them. Robin was huffing and his legs felt like they could give up on him any moment now. With a bounce of energy, Robin pushed Alfred into the zeta-tubes. As Alfred disappeared, the zeta-tube calling out his departure, Robin prayed that either the JL or YJ teams would find him and eventually get reinforcements into the cave and subdue the rogue superhero. Hopefully.


	3. Chapter 3

Batman was not easily frightened.

Sure, there were times when he was on the brink of fear when Scarecow released his new fear toxin to him for a test run. Or even the Joker fooling around Gotham. But nothing rattled his bones than seeing his son, no, ward, injuired.

And Clark, oh Clark. The only person that he allowed into his double-edged life, had stepped over his boundary. Clark was like an uncle to Dick. But ofcourse, he knew that the blue spandax idiot would one day turn. He just didnt know when. But when it did happen, Batman was prepared. He did not intend to lose Dick or Alfred, so it was expected that he became paranoid. Batman was the only one that thought of contingency plans if anyone would dare betray him.

He just prayed that the bane to Superman's existence was still where it was the initial time he kept it.

"Robin, execute protocal S15 14," Batman's voiced thundered.

As he said this, Bruce had already forced his body to get back up from the hit earlier. With that, he rummaged through his belt, cautiously eyeing Clark. Swiftly, his hands grasped hold on one of the few small pellets and threw it onto the cave floor. That part of the cave suddenly filled with white smoke that surrounded the 3 individuals.

Robin did not need any instructions to know that he needed to disappear. While Superman had a hightened senses, he didnt rely on his hearing as much as his eyesight. This was an advantage to the Bat and Bird, and ofcourse, Robin had figured that out.

The masked boy took off to the maze of ceiling piping with his grapple gun. As he was grappling up to the top, he could feel his wounds begging for him to stop moving around. And yet his brain is telling him to keep on running to stay alive.

Reaching the darkness of the pipings, he landed his feet on the metal quietly. He worked his way to one of the many electrical conduits scattered along the Batcave, linking up his wrist computer to the conduit with wires. He drained out the sound of the fight that was occuring below him and focused on the task at hand. Eyes were intently focused on the holograph screen and his right hand ferociously typing away.

In a split second, Robin could hear all the electricity and technology powering down.

Slowly, all the lights from the computers, gagets and lighting that brightened the Batcave, turned off. The Batcave became dark again.

Perfect.

Robin tapped on the left side of his domino mask, enabling his night-vision feature. His eyes darted to the scene below, watching as Batman disappeared into the darkness of the cave, leaving Superman in the middle of the cave, confused and angry.

'Uncle Clark better have a good enough reason to be wasting my time when i could be sleeping This is so not-whelming,' Dick cursed in his head. God he would kill for a good nights rest. He could sleep for days if Bruce would allow him to.

Oh, just the mere feeling of his comfy bed waiting for him upstairs. The cozy, warmth feeling of it.

Right, what was he supposed to do again?Shaking away the thought of sleeping, Robin brought himself back to reality. God, he felt so out of his league. Being so distracted easily during a dangerous predicament that could lead him to a fatal death by the morning if he wasnt careful enough.

He needed to continue to execute their plan to take Superman down. Robin moved slowly, to a more comfortable position that didnt aggrave his wounds. All the needed to do was wait for Batman's signal for him to slip pass the man-of-steel and to the kyrptonite vault across the cave from where he was at.

For now, Robin had already mapped out his route through the large pipings and vents. He had already memorised all the exit points, routes and locations of all the vents. Being an aerialist, he was constantly jumping around the Batcave since he was 9, to fool around with Bruce and Alfred. So it was natural for Robin to know every square inch of the place. There wasnt a spot that could escape Robin from exploring.

Batman was blocking punches from the caped man. Left,right, he was moving out of the way. Bruce had already studied Clark's method of brawl and hand-to-hand combat. Although Clark had magnificent super powers, Batman had the upper hand when it came to brawling. Brains over brawns. Superman was empty mindedly trying to punch or landed a hit on the dark crusader. Missing his shots only fueled his anger.

Bruce took the opportunity to observe the man. Weaving in and out of the white smoke, Batman noticed that boy scout's eyes were green, in contrast to his usual blue ones. Upon futher inspection, he found a small piece of technology that was seared to his skin right below his right ear. Could that possibly mean something? That was probably the source of which was controlling the man. He needed to get that thing off.

As if on cue, all signs of electricity and technology powered down. The cave slowly succummed to darkness. Batman slowly moved backwards, into the shadows, leaving Superman alone in the darkness.

Without any hesistation, he brought on hand to his compiece on his left ear and the other hand in his belt again, fishing for something.

"Robin, shield eyes and ears, now"

Swiftly, he threw another set of pellets, this time aiming at Superman's chest. The pellets shocked the man as it blasted with a painful,loud ringing noise and a very bright light.

The painful cry of Superman echoed throughout the whole cave, his hand clawing at his eyes in pain. His hands also moved to his ears to try and muffle the sound. Ofcourse, to no avail as he was so close to the blast. Leaving his eyes temporarily blinded and having a constant ringing in his ears.

Now Batman and Robin had the upperhand. Superman is no longer able to use his xray vision, eye lasers and super hearing to figure out where the duo were.

Now, time for Robin to initiate the second part of the plan.


End file.
